Makai jam
by artimie
Summary: I was watching space jam and it made me think..but it's not the same it's not basketball it's soccar and the superstar person is david beckam so READ IT!
1. Default Chapter

artime: i watched the movie space jam recently so it made me think  
  
meadow: is michel jordan in it and is kurama gonna play basketball!?  
  
artime: no, it's soccar and the superstarr is......  
  
meadow: *shrugs*  
  
artime: DAVID BECKAM!!!!  
  
meadow: WOW ISN'T IT THAT GUY THAT STYLES HIS HAIR ALL THE TIME?  
  
artime: you could say that i guess  
  
meadow: artime doesn't own me or yu yu hakusho im a real demon that belongs to a different  
  
athouress so don't sue!  
  
****Space Jam yu yu hakusho style************  
  
reporter: is it true that your retiring!? *to david beckam*  
  
david: no it isn't im just takeing a months off  
  
reporter2: when will you go back to soccar?  
  
david: don't know yet but after my day off!  
  
*in a planet called mondrain (i don't any good planet names ok so go with it)*  
  
*some alien kid was riding a ride*  
  
alien kid:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*ride crashes and he falls out*  
  
alien dad: now wasn't that fun?  
  
alien kid: dad don't ever take me here ever agian ok it sucks here!  
  
*the evil dude himself was watching what the kid said on camera*  
  
evil dude: here that HEAR THAT THE LITTLE BRATS RIGHT!!!!!!  
  
little alien: sorry boss  
  
evil dude: we need somthing new somthing uhhhh actiony somthing....  
  
little alien2: anime? *turns tv on to yu yu hakusho  
  
evil dude(boss): yes yes YES ANIME BRING THEM TO ME!!!!!!!  
  
little alien3: but what if the say no?  
  
boss: *grabs la3* IF THEY SAY NO MAKE THEM!!!!!!  
  
little alien3: cool  
  
*now back to david beckam*  
  
david: damn this sucks,  
  
asistant: what does?  
  
david: what's the team gonna do without me?  
  
asistant: don't worry this is your day off enjoy it!!  
  
david: alright....  
  
*than they see a alien space ship fly by*  
  
david: O.O what was that!?  
  
asistant(we'll just call him bob): i don't know O.o  
  
*in the yu yu hakusho world*  
  
(narrator: hiei's traing with kurama *not yoai* and then)  
  
hiei:just face it kitsune you can't beat me!!  
  
kurama: keep dreaming!!*gets his rose whip out until*  
  
*the space ship lands and the walk thingy smashes kurama*(like in the elmer fudd and bugs   
  
scene and sry kurama fans)  
  
kurama:*squished*  
  
hiei: *looks up and sees the aliens* O_o  
  
*the aliens come down and see hiei looking up*  
  
alien1: we come from the planet mondrain!  
  
alein2:we are looking for a hiei do you know him or seen him?(i know yusuke's the leader and  
  
all but i like hiei better ^_~)  
  
hiei: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm hiei does he run fast like this *runs to a tree and back*  
  
alien1: yeah!  
  
hiei: does he have spikey hair like this? *points to his hair*  
  
alien2: yeah!!  
  
hiei: does he say hn alot!?  
  
alien3: yeah!!!  
  
hiei: does he wear a bandana like this!?*point to his bandana*  
  
all the aliens: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!^_^  
  
hiei: nope never herd of him *shrugs and walks away*  
  
alien: T.T  
  
(than all of a sudden hiei gets blast by a dozen ray guns and make a cradder but hiei's right  
  
in the middle black head to toe)  
  
alien4: wait just a second mr.anime!!  
  
hiei:*looks back at the aliens* O_O meep!  
  
alien5:you think we're stupid?  
  
alien3: now bring all your anime friends over to us NOW or you're gonna be turned into ashes!  
  
hiei: O_O you squished on of them *points to kurama*  
  
alien2:*looks down*   
  
kurama: mph mph!  
  
alien2: sorry dude!  
  
kurama: @___________@  
  
alien5: NOW BRING YOUR OTHER ANIME FRIENDS TO US!!!!!!!  
  
*a few seconds later*  
  
*yusuke kurama kuwabaka jin touya and hiei were standing there*  
  
yusuke: what do you lil buggers want!?  
  
alien6: we want you to come with us to the planet mondrain to be our slaves!!!!  
  
yusuke: you think we're stupid or somthing our answer is HELL no!!  
  
kuwabaka: now get your asses out of our world!!!!  
  
alien5: OR ELSE WHAT YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!!!!!  
  
yusuke: how 'bout a lil game of soccar come back 2marrow and we'll play ya!  
  
alien2: deal!!  
  
*all the aliens get in the ship and go to the real world*  
  
kurama: do you think you did the right thing?  
  
yusuke: *laughing* yeah! they're smaller than the old hag we cam beat them no sweat!!!  
  
*the real world*  
  
(narrator: in the real world the aliens were using a soccar ball to take the athletes powers  
  
away and they succed)  
  
*a day later*  
  
*in the yu yu hakusho world on a soccar field*  
  
kuwabaka: let's kick some alien ass!!!!  
  
hiei: hn baka  
  
*aliens arive*  
  
alien1: prepare to lose!!  
  
alien2:ready  
  
all the aliens: YEAH!!!  
  
*touching the soccar ball*  
  
yusuke: what the hell are they doing!?  
  
kurama: somthing not good  
  
(narrator: the aliens got bigger and bigger and finally they were huge!!)  
  
all but aliens: O______________O*looking up at the aliens*  
  
hiei: got any plans detective?  
  
yusuke: O.O no  
  
jin: O.O  
  
touya: well this sucks! O_____________O  
  
alien1: *pushes soccar ball on hiei as he went down to the grond like a hammer with a nail*  
  
SUCCAR!!!!  
  
touya: O.O  
  
yusuke: HIEI!!  
  
hiei:*pops out of the hole* EASY SQUEESY LEMON PEESY!! @.@*falls back into the hole*  
  
kurama: O.o  
  
yusuke: uhhh give us a few more days to get better will ya please!? ^_^  
  
alien4:nev-  
  
alien6: yes....and your goin DOWN!!!!!!  
  
kuwabaka: NO WAY WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES WHEN WE'RE READY!!!!!  
  
*aliens leave*  
  
yusuke: uhhhhh  
  
kurama: we need help with this problem  
  
yusuke: and i know just the person  
  
hiei:*pops out of ground* DAVEY BECKY!!*falles back in* @___@  
  
kurama: O.o you're not thinking....  
  
yusuke: yup DAVID BECKAM!!!!!  
  
***2 be continued****************  
  
artime: will they find david in time?  
  
meadow: find out on the next chapter  
  
hiei:*pops out of hole* PLEASE REVIEW! @__@*falls into hole agian*  
  
artime/meadow: O.o 


	2. nasty babies and dogs :P

artime: da da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
meadow: the next chapter!!  
  
artime: sry 4 all the misspellings!! and i don't own yu yu hakusho,space jam,or david beckam   
  
cause he's a real soccer player!  
  
meadow:^^  
  
****chapter2**********************  
  
*at a local golf coarse*  
  
david:bob is this nessary? *holding the golf club*  
  
bob: yes it is playing golf always calms my nerves so it might for you  
  
david: *sighs* if you say so *swings club*  
  
*under the ground*   
  
jin: *digging to find the golg hole* where the hell is it? *find it* ahhh ha!!  
  
*golf ball hits jin in the head*  
  
jin:owwwwwwwwwwww here he comes!!  
  
david: i'll get it!! *runs to get the ball*  
  
(narrator: he grabs the ball but gets sucked into the hole)  
  
david: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bob: *looks around* david!? mr.beckam!!!  
  
david:*in the hole getting sucked into the yu yu hakusho world* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
jin: HANG ON LADDIE HERE'S A PATH!!!!!*go through a portal thing*  
  
(narrator: jin let's go of david beckam and he falls to the ground)  
  
david: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!*land in a chair right in front  
  
of yusuke*  
  
yusuke: OH MY GOD IT'S HIM DAVID BECKAM HI DAVID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
david: O.O who the hell are you!!?  
  
yusuke:look i'm yusuke unimeshi the spirit dective,*points to kuwabaka* that's kuwabara  
  
*points to kurama* that's kurama *finally points to hiei* and this is hiei.  
  
david: O.O  
  
yusuke: do you watch yu yu hakusho!!!?  
  
david: no but my son does he's 2 (i really don't know how old his son is sry!)  
  
kurama: quite a young age to watch such a voilent  
  
david: i'll say *gets out of chair and bumps into hiei* sorry little guy  
  
hiei: LITTLE GUY!?   
  
david: somthin wrong? O.o  
  
hiei:*points finger to david's nose* look,im older than you great grandmother's mother's   
  
mother's MOTHER!!!  
  
david: O.O oops sorry!  
  
kurama: hiei and I are demons so that's what he means  
  
david: ok O.o  
  
yusuke: look enough with the chit chat the real reason your here is because.....  
  
david: cause why?  
  
yusuke:*grabs david's shirt* WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
david: O______________________________O  
  
touya: yes they're are these monstors-  
  
jin: AIE MONSTARS!!!!!  
  
touya: and they want us to play a game of soccer and if we lose were all gonna be slaves  
  
for a nutt!!  
  
david: so it's like a tornament?  
  
kurama: yes and we need some training...  
  
kuwabaka: FROM YOU I SUCK, YUSUKE SUCKS KURAMA'S DOESN'T KNOW AND HIEI'S CLUELESS!!  
  
hiei/yusuke/kurama: *evil glare*  
  
kuwabaka: ^_^ hee hee no offence  
  
kurama: so we need your help can you?  
  
david: i got alot of days off so i guess....oh what the hell yes i will!  
  
all but hiei:*cheer*  
  
david:*whispers to yusuke* what's with the little demon he's quiet.  
  
yusuke: oh that's just his attitude don't worry about it.  
  
david: ok now practice is -  
  
yusuke: whats the problem?  
  
david: i got my stuff at my house  
  
kurama: don't worry hiei and I will get it for you  
  
hiei: exuse me!  
  
kurama: let's go *grabs hiei*  
  
hiei: ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
*at david's house in the real world*  
  
kurama: the window's open let's go  
  
hiei: hn  
  
(grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr)  
  
hiei:*looks behind him* O_O oh s**t  
  
dog:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
*a few seconds later*  
  
(narrator: hiei was covered with scars and his clothes were ripped)  
  
hiei: kurama  
  
kurama:yes?  
  
hiei: i hate you  
  
*they pass david's 2 year old son's room*  
  
kid: *wakes up and follows them*  
  
kurama: there's his stuff let's get it *looking at the box*  
  
kid: HE HE HE EIIII!!!!  
  
hiei:*looks behind him* O_O oh great a fan!  
  
kid:*grabs hiei's leg*  
  
hiei: kid get let go!  
  
kurama: shuush hiei   
  
kid:*drooling on hiei's leg*  
  
hiei: O.o ewwwwwwwwww get him off kurama!  
  
kurama:*grabs kid and puts him to bed* now you keep this a secret ok?  
  
kid:*whispers* k bye bye hiei!!  
  
*hiei and kurama leave*  
  
*back at the yu yu hakusho world*  
  
all but hiei/kurama:*looking at hiei* O______________o  
  
david: WHAT HAPPENED!?  
  
hiei: your dog and your kid *walks to get on new clothes on*  
  
david: wow O.o ok everybody let's get ready to practice!  
  
*****2 be continued********************************************  
  
artime: poor hiei that must of been nasty  
  
meadow: yeah yuck (:p)  
  
selina/cynthia: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. david's evil boot camp

artime: I always wanted to picture hiei in soccer shorts *starts to drool*  
  
meadow: what about kurama? *stars to drool*  
  
artime:i don't own yyh or david beckham OR SPACE JAM so don't sue please and PLEASE SEND MORE   
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
**David's evil boot camp************************************  
  
*jin,touya,yusuke,kurama,kuwabaka,hiei,and david beckham were in soccer uniforms*   
  
(if you're wondering why "beckham" is spelled like that it's because i spelled it wrong in the  
  
last two chappies sorry!-athouress, artime minix)  
  
hiei: i look stupid!  
  
David: no you don't   
  
hiei:*looking at his hair* well,mirrors can't talk and it's a good thing that they can't laugh  
  
either.(thank hot quotes.com)*walks to the soccer field*  
  
David: HEY! I KNOW THAT INSULT AND I LIKE MY HAIR THE WAY IT IS!!!!!  
  
yusuke: ok let's get this over with.  
  
david: ok folks this is not an ordanary soccer game, so i expect good behavior out of all of you this is not about winning it's about your freedom.  
  
kuwabaka: wow this is sirous.  
  
hiei: NO DIP CHERLOKE!!!!  
  
yusuke: he sounds like the old hag  
  
david: now run here to that end way over there *points to an itty bitty dot*  
  
jin: but  
  
david: 1...  
  
touya: huh?   
  
david: 2....  
  
yusuke: WAIT!!  
  
david: GO!!! *blows whistle*  
  
(they all start running and the only one that finished in 1.3 seconds was.....)  
  
david: O_O hiei did you even run?  
  
hiei: yeah   
  
david: wholy crap O_________O  
  
*after the run*  
  
david: now you all have to get block all the balls when they shoot at you ready...  
  
touya: NO!!!  
  
david: NOW!!!! *balls start shooting at the boys*  
  
hiei:*blocks most of them until one of the balls hit his head* OWWWW!!! *hits him in the stomach* OOWWWWWW *hits him in the forehead where his jagan is* OWWW MY EYE OH GOD AHHHHH!!  
  
*holding his jagan and then falls on the ground*  
  
yusuke: *blocks some of the balls but gets hit by a ball in the leg* OW *gets hit in the stomach* OW!!!! *then gets hit in the whoopsies* AHHH OWWW!! *curls in like a ball in the ground*  
  
kurama:*blocks the a few of the balls but gets hit in the shin* OW!! *in the shoulder* HEY!!  
  
*and gets hit in the hair and it gets tangled* AHHH MY HAIR!!!  
  
kuwabaka:*gets none of the balls and ends up with a big pile of balls in his goal* O_O wow  
  
jin:*gets all the balls with his wind powers but makes a ball cyclone* AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
touya: IT'S A TWISTER!!!!!  
  
david: A BALL TWISTER HEAD FOR COVER!!!!!!!  
  
everyone: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(when the twister stoped the whole soccer field was covered with soccer balls)  
  
everyone: @______@  
  
hiei:O_O my eye my eye my eye my eye my eye my eye my eye  
  
yusuke: owwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
touya: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JIN!!!!!  
  
jin: woopsies sorry ^_^  
  
david: -_-***** aw man where never gonna make it  
  
kuwabaka:*dead*  
  
kurama: oh my gosh it killed kuwabaka  
  
yusuke: you- wait a minute didn't he die when we were trying to get hiei back when he was sugar  
  
high and at selina's party?(if you haven't read "hiei/mr.hat take over the world and truth or dare bwhahahahahaha you won't know what im talkin about-artime)  
  
kurama: yes well that's odd O_o  
  
hiei: and kurama what's with the "gosh"?   
  
kurama: I dunno O_o  
  
david: let's try to concentrate PLEASE!?  
  
everyone but hiei: OK ^_^  
  
david: you too quiet boy!!(meaning hiei)  
  
hiei: or else what!!?  
  
david:I'll bring my dog and my kid!!!  
  
hiei: grrrr fine ok (thinking: the droll ewwwww!!)  
  
yusuke: what are we gonna do kuwabara's dead aren't we supposed to have 6 players?  
  
david: yeah that's why I'M gonna play too they're were 7 players but now there's 6 so were even  
  
kurama: good ^_^  
  
hiei: *thinking* oh DUH *smacks his forehead* OWWW MY EYE AHHHH I NEED AN ICEPATCH AHH MY EYE  
  
OOWWWW!!!*rubbing his eye*  
  
eveyone but hiei: O____________________________o  
  
*to be contunied************************************  
  
artime: will they ever be ready?  
  
meadow: maybe  
  
artime: will hiei get any stupider? I mean really that "smack in the forehead" wasn't that smart.  
  
meadow: who knows?  
  
artime: THE CONCH SHELL!!! *holds it up*  
  
meadow: O___O   
  
artime: what will happen in the next chappie? *pulls string*  
  
conch shell: find out soon  
  
artime: but we wanna find out NOW!!! *pulls string*  
  
conch: please review  
  
artime/meadow: HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH SHELL OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGGAGAHH!! *makes the noises  
  
like spongebob and patrick* (I don't OWN spongebob so don't SUE!!!-artime) 


End file.
